Television receivers utilize a high potential voltage for operation of its cathode ray tube (CRT) display. In a typical receiver an alternating polarity signal associated with CRT scanning is converted by a high voltage transformer and rectifier to a single polarity high voltage potential for CRT operation.
This scanning signal is generated by components located on a receiver chassis that is manufactured separately from the CRT, and the chassis and CRT are later combined in a cabinet during final assembly and appropriate connections are made between the above-described high voltage scanning signal and a CRT anode. This connection is effected by quick release connectors that are readily separable instead of being permanently soldered together.
Because of the high voltage, the connector connections are susceptible to arcing which can cause gas production and deterioration of the connector parts.
In the past, these quick release connectors because of the requirements for conductor engagement, sealing and clamping, have included a great many parts including a plug assembly attached to the conductors themselves and a receptacle assembly for receiving the plug. The plug assembly usually includes a cup or some similar receptacle fitting conductor attached directly to the end of the conductor and a sleeve and lock surrounding the lead sheath.
The receptacle generally is plastic with plug receiving bores having sleeves and compression springs therein that engage the plug cup or contact. This spring tends to push the lead out of the receptacle, but the plug carried locking device engages the receptacle in some way to prevent lead withdrawal.
One such high voltage connector is shown in the Lostumo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,947, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That connector includes a plastic receptacle having a plurality of bores having plug receiving sleeves with coil compression springs therein. The plug includes the lead with a crimped contact over its conductor, a spacer sleeve, a sealing compression ring and a lock nut. The receptacle for each lead includes four parts and the plug including the lead includes four parts as well.
All of these parts increase the cost of the assembly, make assembly more difficult and time consuming, but most of all, the plurality of parts inhibits miniaturization which is highly desirable in today's receiver envelopes where space is a costly premium.
Other high voltage lead connectors have also been provided in the past including the Peters, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,241,419; the Glover, 3,824,526; the Glover, et al., 3,842,390; the Gaind, 3,941,928; the Issler, et al., 4,019,796, and Hobson, et al., 4,343,526. In all of these connectors, a multiple part plug assembly is required for the lead, which makes assembly difficult and inhibits miniaturization.
For example, in the Gaind, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,928, the lead must be inserted through the receptacle before attachment of a contact cup to the lead conductor.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in high voltage connectors and to provide a quick release connector reducing or eliminating the number of plug parts and minimizing the receptacle parts and its manufacture to facilitate connector miniaturization.